


Fanart for stars in your eyes - Bucky Barnes

by starshinesoldier



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Fanart, Female!Bucky, Gen, Genderbending, Inspired by Fanfiction, female!Winter Soldier, winter soldier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3235607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starshinesoldier/pseuds/starshinesoldier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>inspired by yellow_crayon's stars in your eyes (http://archiveofourown.org/works/2788580/chapters/6258380)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yellow_crayon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_crayon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [stars in your eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2788580) by [yellow_crayon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_crayon/pseuds/yellow_crayon). 



> I tend to genderbend my favorite characters. Bucky Barnes is unlucky enough to be my favorite, and with yellow_crayon's awesome fic as inspiration, I just had to draw this! <3

 

this can also be found on tumblr! :D

<http://starshinesoldier.tumblr.com/post/109191974764/i-tend-to-genderbend-my-favorite-characters-bucky>


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more genderbend!Bucky in Captain America PJs! Very patriotic... also probably just shot at whoever woke her up.
> 
> also on DA - http://fav.me/d8i0i4z  
> and Tumblr - http://starshinesoldier.tumblr.com/post/111774390104/more-genderbend-bucky-in-captain-america-pjs-very

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MOAR genderbend!Bucky. Not in her PJs this time though. n.n
> 
> Didn't ink this one, just colored over the pencil lines with colored pencils. :/ Looks messier than normal.
> 
> tumblr - http://starshinesoldier.tumblr.com/post/112855594954/moar-genderbend-bucky-not-in-her-pjs-this-time
> 
> DA - http://fav.me/d8klbhg

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor genderbend!Bucky, the deadly Winter Soldier taken down by menstrual cramps. Inspired by chapter 3 of stars in your eyes

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> genderbend!Bucky escaping a firey explosion? ACTION POSE! I just wanted to draw this pose to be honest. fav.me/d8lxw2r

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \o/ in chapter 4 of stars in your eyes STUCKY finally happens! :D So here is Bucky in a little red dress, I will probably do another version of his dress if yellow crayon shows me what they had in mind for the dress.
> 
> tumblr - http://starshinesoldier.tumblr.com/post/116613620069/little-red-dress-o-in-chapter-4-of-stars-in  
> DA - http://fav.me/d8pz119

 


End file.
